Alright There?
by Stash of Acorns
Summary: After the quidditch match in PoA, Cedric goes to comfort Oliver, which is a reward all its own. Last chapter redone and reposted. R&R PLEASE! XP
1. Alright There?

A/N: I do not own HP...if I did...Cedric would not have died and date Oliver... XP

Alright There?

"Hey Oliver?"

"Huh...oh hey Cedric."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just disappointed really.."

"Ahh...three years as captain and not once did you win the Cup..."

"Yeah..."

"You know that if the dementors didn't come along, you would've won instead."

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Cedric."

"Well, I guess I'll go now."

"No, don't."

"Why not?"

"I might not have won but I say we celebrate...your win."

"Maybe you're right."

"So what do you say?"

"This..."

He leaned over and pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's. Slowly, he pulled away.

"Wow..."

"Like you've never had one before."

"Well, not like this one.."

"Really?"

"Yeah...you should do it more often."

"In your dreams Wood."

"So now I'm dreaming now Diggory?"

"Just get dressed and hurry before I leave you."

"Fine...you know I love you right Ced?"

"Yeah..I love you too Oli."


	2. Celebrate

A/N: Well, this is the second chapter…I'm really bad at writing actual stories so PLEASE be gentle if this isn't what you expected…XP

Celebrate

"Are you ready yet Oliver?"

"Hold on, don't get your knickers in a bunch Diggory."

"Hmph…your fault for taking too long."

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Good."

Upon Oliver's arrival, Cedric flashed him a cheeky smile and he received one in return.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You'll see little one."

"Since when was I 'little one'?"

"Since I'm older than you," replied Oliver, smirking.

"Whatever."

"Fine, we're going to my dorm."

"Your dorm. There's hardly anything special about that. Just the rank odor of quidditch."

"That's where you're wrong. Only half of it is Quidditch. The other half, well, you know what it is don't you, Ced?"

Cedric blushed at that question and turned away from Oliver. They soon reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Oliver said the password and they slipped through the common room, which was practically empty for some reason. They stepped into Oliver's dorm only to be met with the odor of quidditch and of course the smell of satisfied teenage boy hormones.

"So what are here for?"

"Why ask when you know the answer Cedric?"

Before Cedric knew it, he was pinned to the bed, Oliver on top of him and warm lips were kissing his neck. He let out a moan. Hearing this, Oliver's hands began to undo the younger boys clothes and soon enough, both boys' clothes were scattered across the room. Oliver looked down at the beautiful body under him and smiled.

"Relax my little badger. This is your night."

"Then you better make it good."

"Don't worry, I plan on that."

From those words, Cedric can only imagine how long this night was going to be.


	3. Morning After

A/N: Seeing as how the previous ch.3 wasn't very thoroughly though out I redid it and I think that its better than be before… well, I would leave that to you the readers.

The Morning After 

The sun rose over the countryside and the rays raced towards Gryffindor Tower where they shone through one particular window. The room had two occupants but unfortunately, the morning light only awoke one person. He looked down at the smaller body next to him and smiled as it slept peacefully. Oliver smiled at the Hufflepuff and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. The result of this was the awakening of said Hufflepuff next to him. Oliver smiled at him and he smiled back, remembering last night's events.

"Sleep well?" Oliver asked.

"Very well…" was the response.

"Good…" he said.

"What time is it?" asked Cedric.

"Not sure," was the reply.

"C'mon, we'll miss breakfast," the young Hufflepuff said, looking at the clock.

"How about we just _stay here_?" asked Oliver, with emphasize on the stay here.

"No, c'mon Oli, I'm hungry," pouted Cedric.

"Fine, fine…" said the reluctant Keeper.

After getting dressed the two quidditch captains walked down to the Great Hall, though there were a few detours involving empty classrooms on the way.

"Oliver, stop. We're going to be late if you keep dragging me into every empty classroom," Cedric mockingly scolded the older boy.

"Well, I can't help the fact that you're practically begging me to snog you," he answered, eyeing Cedric's body.

Cedric rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Oliver's calloused hand, dragging him down to the Great Hall. Upon entering, eyes turned to them and they stood frozen to the spot. Suddenly, a smirk found its way onto Oliver's face. He turned to Cedric, slipped an arm around his waist and dipped his head down, capturing the Hufflepuff's lips with his own. Surprised at first, Cedric then gave into the kiss, moaning through it as the student body stared wide eyed at the pair.

Pulling away Oliver grinned at Cedric and he shyly smiled back.

"See you later Ced," muttered Oliver.

"You too Oliver, love you," Cedric muttered back.

"Love you too," replied Oliver.

They separated and upon sitting at their tables, they were bombarded with questions. They simply turned to each other from their tables and smiled. This wasn't exactly the reaction they expected but hey, they weren't complaining.

THE END 


End file.
